In Your Code
by Tij2ji
Summary: When Sugar Rush gets an upgrade Vanellope befriends two new racers. Then, a cheat is loaded onto the game and everything seems fine. Until the new racers are effected. In the end it's not always the hero who saves the day for one racer.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone reviewed the story saying that I didn't include how Kendra and Choclan looked. So I edited it ^_^**

* * *

"Vanellope? Where have you been?" Rancis said walking towards Vanellope  
"Just with Ralph… why?" Vanellope said stopping in her tracks fearing the worst  
"You missed the upgrade… that's all. Don't worry" Rancis said trying to calm Vanellope down  
"Oh… thank god…" Vanellope said taking a deep breath out "Where are they?"  
"Down at the starting line… Come on, I'll introduce you to them" Rancis said walking towards the starting line.  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Vanellope said sternly running after Rancis

"So… who's who?" Vanellope said looking at five new racers  
"There's Gumianna McTwizz, Scoop McSundae and Brittany Lillipop" Rancis said pointing down the line of racers.  
"Who are those ones?" Vanellope said pointing to a girl and a boy racer standing awkwardly about four feet away from each other.  
"Oh… them? Umm… I'm not sure. I guess they are kind of shy. Well, I'm gonna go home now. See ya!" Rancis said waving goodbye. Vanellope waved back and walked over to the two awkward racers. Maybe if she talked to them it might make them a little less awkward and shy. The boy was slightly taller than the other racers, had a brown racing jacket, which was zipped up all the way, and slightly darker brown pants. His hair was blonde and a little spiky but mostly frizzy. The girl also had blonde hair. Hers was long straight and unlike the other racers, it was in hair quite a bit. She was dressed in a white t-shirt, pink racing jacket, and a white and pink striped skirt. Her tights were light pink and on her feet she wore black ankle-length boots.  
"Hey! I'm gathering you're new in Sugar Rush." Vanellope said cheerfully  
"Yeah…" The boy said  
"Oh… Um… Yeah…" The girl said soundly a lot more nervous than the boy  
"Cool! So, what are your names?" Vanellope said trying to get them to talk a little more  
"Choclan" The boy said smiling. He seemed to be getting less shy  
"I'm Kendra… Kendra Kane" The girl said still sounded very shy. It was going to be hard to get her to talk more  
"I'm Vanellope von Schweetz! Nice to meet you guys!"  
"Where can I go that's shady? I'm kind of sleepy…" Choclan said yawning  
"Um… The Candy Cane Forest is nice and shady!" Vanellope said pointing the way  
"Okay. Well, if you need me I'll be there if you need me." Choclan said walking towards the Candy Cane Forest  
"So… Do you like Sugar Rush so far?" Vanellope said trying to start up a conversation to try and get Kendra out of her shell  
"Oh… yeah… I guess" Kendra said softly as she shuffled her feet  
"Cool! Um…" Vanellope was struggling to think up a conversation "Are you excited to race?"  
"Yeah! I mean… I'm probably gonna come last! Everyone's here? Should we race now?" Kendra said happily. Vanellope knew racing would get _any _racer talking  
"Yeah! Wait here… I'll be back!" Vanellope said running to her pedestal "Okay, everyone! Our game is super popular since King Candy stopped ruling. So we got an upgrade! Meet our 5 new racers… Gumianna McTwizz, Cherri J. Lee, Brittany Lillipop, Choclan and Kendra Kane! So, anyways let's begin our Random Roster Race!" Vanellope announced while jumping into her kart  
"I'm kind of nervous…" Kendra whispered to Vanellope  
"Don't be nervous! Racing's in your code!" Vanellope said quoting herself  
"Oh, yeah. My code…" Kendra said looking slightly sad. Vanellope didn't think anything of it. She was probably just nervous.

* * *

**ALSO! I keep forgetting to add this and I feel really bad but I didn't write this on my own! Me and my two friends wrote it together over Facebook. I just edited it and uploaded it! I ONLY TAKE ONE THIRD OF THE CREDIT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Pure Luck, I Guess

As the final racers crossed the finish line Vanellope jumped on her pedestal  
"Okay, everyone! Congratulations to Taffyta, Candlehead, Jubileena, Minty, Adorabeezle, Gloyd… and some of our newest racers! Kendra and Choclan! Great race everyone!"  
"Wow… I never thought I would get to race on the first day!" Kendra said heavily exhaling  
"As I said… It's in your code!" Vanellope said smiling at Kendra  
"When's the next race?" Choclan butted in  
"Next race? When the arcade opens!" Vanellope told Choclan and Kendra  
"I can't wait that long!" Choclan said crossing his arms  
"Well, you have to!" Vanellope told off Choclan  
"What can we do while we wait for the arcade to open?" Kendra asked  
"You can stay here… or visit other games. I usually see Ralph. You wanna come?" Vanellope asked Choclan and Kendra  
"Nah… I'm gonna go sleep" Choclan said rubbing his eyes  
'Boy he is _really_ tired!' Vanellope thought to herself  
"Well… see ya…" Choclan said putting his hands in his pockets and walking off  
"Anyways. You wanna come see Ralph with me?" Vanellope asked Kendra as Choclan left  
"Yeah! I would love to meet some people in other games" Kendra seemed really excited to see other games  
"I warn you, though… He stinks really badly" Vanellope said giggling "Taffyta?"  
"Yeah?" Taffyta said running over from talking with Candlehead  
"I need you to mind the castle! I trust you!" Vanellope said pointing at Taffyta  
"Got it!" Taffyta said saluting

"This is Ralph's game…" Vanellope said as her and Kendra stood outside Fix It Felix Jr  
"But it says 'Fix It Felix Jr'…" Kendra said looking at Vanellope confused  
"Yeah… Felix is the good guy." Vanellope said teaching Kendra about the game  
"So Ralph's the bad guy?" Kendra said looking slightly scared  
"Yeah? Why?" Vanellope said confused  
"Are you sure we should see him? He's the _bad guy_" Kendra said trying to convince Vanellope to leave  
"Don't worry! He won't hurt ya!" Vanellope said skipping into the game "If he's not here than he's probably at Tappers"  
"Tappers?"  
"A bar. We're not allowed in cause our codes say we're 9" Vanellope explained rolling her eyes  
"I'm here, kid." Ralph said from behind Vanellope  
"Woah!" Kendra squealed running to hide behind Vanellope "He's… huge…" Vanellope laughed and introduced her  
"Ralph. Kendra. Kendra. Ralph" Vanellope said pointing to each of them  
"So… who's this?" Ralph asked putting his hands on his hips  
"She's a new racer… in the upgrade" Vanellope explain pulling Kendra out from behind her  
"Hi… Hello, sir. I'm… a… a… new racer…" Kendra said shaking. Vanellope could tell she was very nervous  
"No need to be so formal" Ralph informed Kendra  
"Oh…okay…okay…" Kendra said taking a small step back  
"She's just nervous because she's racing today" Vanellope told Ralph  
"That's great! Well, don't be nervous!" Ralph said trying to make himself seem less scary "You must be a great racer!"  
"Oh… I don't think so… Guess it was just pure luck…" Kendra seemed to be less nervous  
"Well, Stinkbrain. We probably should go back to Sugar Rush" Vanellope said. Ralph still didn't like being called Stinkbrain but Vanellope insisted on calling him that  
"See ya, kid! Bye, Kendra!" Ralph waved goodbye to the pair of racers and walked over to see Felix  
"Bye, Stinkbrain!" Vanellope yelled waving goodbye


	3. Chapter 3: I Have To Reset Her Code

**My friends and I have started a sequel :D Yay! **

* * *

Meanwhile Taffyta had made her way into the games coding. She was going to do what was forbidden. She was given a cheat by another racer. She was meant to add the cheat to the other racer. Taffyta was determined to win. Even if it meant cheating.

"Vanellope? It sounds like someone's in the castle!" Kendra said panicking  
"Really? Come on!" Vanellope said running towards the castle. Knowing Sugar Rush's past she wasn't expecting anything good

As Vanellope and Kendra ran to the castle Taffyta had activated the cheat  
"I'll be the best" She smiled. She started to glitch an awful dark red. She stopped smiling and realised  
"I did it wrong! What's gonna happen when they find out?" Taffyta said panicking  
"Who's there!?" Vanellope yelled as she entered the castle followed by Kendra, Wynnchel and Duncan. Taffyta panicked as her body flashed red and black. Looking down at her hands she said "What have I done?"  
"I'll look here" Kendra said pointing to the room Taffyta was in "and you look in there"  
"Okay!" Vanellope said as she ran into the room she was assigned. Wynnchel and Duncan followed quite closely behind her. Kendra looked around to make sure no one was watching as she ran down to the room Taffyta was in leaving the door open  
"What do you think you're doing?" Kendra whispered loudly to Taffyta  
"I don't know!" Taffyta said breathing heavily  
"This is _not _what I told you to do!" Kendra said grabbing Taffyta's arm  
"_Don't _touch me!" Taffyta said pulling her arm away from Kendra's grasp  
"I told you to give _me_ the cheat! Your codes can't handle it!"  
"I know! But I wanted to win for once!" Taffyta said as she fell to the ground. Sitting on her knees she heard Vanellope yell "Kendra! Did you find someone?" Taffyta and Kendra could hear Vanellope running in. Kendra started to panic. She had to get into the code room and reset Taffyta's code. That meant walking past Vanellope. She decided to take that risk. She quickly walked past Vanellope and made her way into the code room  
"Where are you going!? You can't go down there!" Vanellope yelled at Kendra  
"I have to reset Taffyta's code… before it's too late" Kendra said unlocking the coding vault  
"Wait, what?" Vanellope said as she saw Taffyta on the floor. Kendra went to Taffyta's code and restarts her coding. Vanellope watched Taffyta as she flashed red and black  
"What's wrong with her?" Vanellope said panicking "Is she okay? I'm gonna go get help!" Vanellope hoped into her cart and rushed off to the game Fix It Felix Jr. to find Ralph or Felix or anyone to help. "You okay now?" Kendra asked Taffyta after Vanellope had left  
"Yes! I'm fine!" Taffyta said rudely. Kendra could tell that the cheat had infected her coding  
"Why didn't you do what I said?"  
"This was more fun! Seeing her panic…" Taffyta was getting eviler by the second  
"I guess… did I really have to reset you?"  
"Eh, it adds to the drama. Come on, the little _glitch_ on the verge of crying!"  
"Whatever, I need to find Vanellope's cable… We can only pull one… Or she'll know it was us" Kendra said pulling out one of Vanellope's cables  
"We should probably get out of here. The longer we stay the risker it is" Taffyta said walking out of the castle bumping into Vanellope  
"Taffyta! You're okay!" Vanellope said hugging Taffyta relieved to see her friend okay  
"Where did you go?" Taffyta said pulling away from Vanellope's tight hug  
"I went to go find Ralph but he was Tappers" Vanellope said folding her arms "So, you're okay now?"  
"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine" Taffyta said scratching her head  
"That's good… I wonder what happened"  
"Yeah…" Taffyta said looking to Kendra who was giving her a look that said _Stop speaking _"I don't know!"  
"Well, I'm gonna go now! That was a close call!" Kendra said then she and Taffyta walked out. After Taffyta had walked out Kendra stopped and asked "Hey, Vanellope… Do you feel… different?"  
"No… Why you ask?" Vanellope said confused  
"No reason. Just wondering" Kendra said then continued to walk out of the castle.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleeping again?

**Me and my friends finished our second fanfic :D Hooray! Although I still haven't finished editing this one :P**

* * *

"Hey! Choclan! How are you?" Kendra said running over to Choclan  
"Hey! I'm good… you?"  
"I'm great!" Kendra said with a big smile on her face  
"Why are you so happy?" Choclan said giving her a strange look  
"Oh… no reason…" Kendra said, still smiling.  
"Hey! Kendra!" a voice called from behind them  
"Candlehead? Hi! Did you need anything?" Kendra asked  
"No, I just wanted to say you did really great at the Random Roster Race! First day and you got on the board, pretty good!" Candlehead paused and looked at Choclan giving him a strange look "Oh… Hi… Hi Choclan…" Candlehead said slightly blushing  
"Hey?" Choclan said giving Candlehead a strange look back  
"Well, it's nothing compared to you! You're really good!" Kendra said breaking the awkward silence  
"Thanks! If you ever need to practice or wanna know any tips… just ask! I'm always free!" Candlehead said as she jumped into her cart "See ya!"  
"Bye, Candlehead!" Kendra waved goodbye  
"See ya!" Choclan said trying to be friendly  
"B-bye, Choclan" Candlehead said quickly as she drove off  
"I wonder what was with her…" Choclan said as her gave Kendra a confused look  
"I don't know… Well, I'm gonna go see some other games. Might make some new friends!"  
"See ya…" Choclan said waving goodbye

"What now? I could visit Choclan… No, he'll ask me why I'm not at some other game" Kendra said to herself  
"Why aren't you?" a voice said from above Kendra. She looked up and saw Choclan  
"You scared me! I didn't see you there"  
"Of course you didn't. I do that a lot. Sorry"  
"Yeah… So what are you doing up here?"  
"Chilling. Why aren't you visiting other games?"  
"Making friends is hard you know… Can you come down here and talk to me? I can hardly hear you" Kendra said and patted the ground next to her  
"Fine…" Choclan said jumping down next to Kendra  
"Come with me… I know a secret track" Kendra said as she got up and reached out her hand  
"Okay… That can be fun" Choclan said and grabbed Kendra's hand  
"Let's go!" Kendra said and sprinted down the rainbow pathway  
"Woah! Slow down!" Choclan said running after Kendra. He yawned and sat down. When Kendra turned around Choclan was fast asleep  
"Sleeping… again?" Kendra said as she walked over to the castle where Vanellope and Ralph were


	5. Chapter 5: Sure To Make Some Enemies

"Vanellope?" Kendra said looking around  
"Kendra? Hey! Whatcha doing' here?" Vanellope said as she turned around  
"I just wanted to say hi to your friend again. I wasn't really introduced properly"  
"Oh, okay! STINKBRAIN!" Vanellope yelled into the other room  
"What do you want, kid?" Ralph said walking into the main room  
"Kendra says hi…" Vanellope said looking innocently  
"Oh… hey, Kendra" Ralph said waving at Kendra  
"Hello!"  
"How are you liking Sugar Rush so far?"  
"Oh, I love it! All the racers are so nice!"  
"Well, I'm glad you like it!" Vanellope butted into their conversation. Ralph pulled Vanellope over to the other side of the room  
"I don't like her… She seems _too_ nice" Ralph whispered  
"How is that possible?" Vanellope crossed her arms looking at Ralph  
"I don't know… but something wrong with her…" Ralph said looking back at Kendra  
"She's sweet! Just like everyone else in the game… She's programmed that way" Vanellope said walking over to Kendra  
"Did you talk to any other racers?" Vanellope said to Kendra trying to forget about what Ralph said  
"I talked to Choclan… but he fell asleep"  
"Choclan?" Ralph looked at Vanellope wanting _her_ to respond. Not Kendra  
"Another new racer" Vanellope said answering Ralph  
"He apart of the upgrade along with me and three other racers" Kendra added  
"Cool…" Ralph didn't know what else to say  
"He really sleepy. Like _all the time_" Vanellope continued  
"Well see ya, kid. I'm gonna see Felix" Ralph waved goodbye to Vanellope and Kendra. They both waved back  
"Do you wanna race me and Choclan?" Kendra said out of the blue  
"Sure!" Vanellope said and walked off to get Choclan

"Choclan? Wanna race?" Kendra said waking up Choclan  
"What? Race? Sure…" Choclan said still drowsy rubbing his eyes. All three racers jumped into their carts and drove off. Vanellope was leading and Kendra was closely behind her. Choclan was trailing behind. As they all turned a corner Choclan yawned and fell asleep at the wheel causing his cart to crash. Waking him up again  
"Dammit! I need to get some more sleep!" Choclan said falling into his seat  
"Nice one!" Vanellope and Kendra shouted to Choclan while they were driving  
"Just you and me, Vanellope!" Kendra shouted to Vanellope  
"Bring it!" Vanellope shouted back driving faster. Kendra copied Vanellope and drove off faster. As they both crossed the line Choclan declared Vanellope the winner by a second  
"Great race, Kendra!" Vanellope said shaking Kendra's hand  
"Yeah…"  
"Congrats!" Choclan added  
"You can't finish a race!" Kendra teased Choclan  
"Anyways I'm gonna go the castle… See you later!" Vanellope said as she hopped into her cart and drove back to the castle. As Vanellope drove off she waved at Minty who was walking towards Kendra and Choclan  
"Saw you racing! I'm _really _surprised you didn't win though…" Minty said to Kendra  
"Yeah…" Kendra thought Minty was being a little suspicious  
"I would've won…but my eyes… closed" Choclan butted in trying to make it a little less awkward  
"You would have never beaten Vanellope! She's way too fast!" Kendra said looking at Choclan folding her arms and rolling her eyes  
"Yeah. Oh, h-hey Choclan" Minty said weirdly  
"Hey?" Choclan said giving her a weird look  
"So, Minty… have you won any races?" Kendra said breaking the continued awkward silence  
"Nah… Vanellope always wins… and the gamers usually choose her" Minty said looking slightly sad  
"Well one day someone will pick you and you'll definitely win!" Kendra said lifting Mintys spirit  
"Thanks, Kendra. I'm sure that'll happen to you too!" Minty smiling at Choclan  
"Well, someday things are gonna change!" Choclan said cheerfully  
"I doubt it!" Minty said accidently sounding mean  
"Well… aren't you nice?" Choclan said folding his arms  
"I'm not getting in the middle of this…" Kendra said taking a small step backwards  
"There's nothing to be in the middle of…" Minty said sounding confused. Not realising that both of them thought she was being mean  
"Well, you're bound to make a couple enemies in Sugar Rush" Kendra said trying to get Choclan and Minty to stop fighting. Even though Minty wasn't meaning to be mean  
"I prefer 'rival', enemy is a special name I give someone whose existence should not be tolerated" Choclan said sounding smart  
"Wow. A smarty pants here?" Minty said  
"What of it?" Choclan said shooting a mean look at Minty  
"Nothing!" Minty said giving him a strange look. She wondered why he was acting so mean. She still didn't realise her comments were being taken the wrong way  
"I'm gonna go now… bye, Kendra" Choclan said walking towards the Candy Cane Forest. Minty decided to make things right so she ran after him  
"Hey! I was just wondering why you were being so mean to me" Minty asked Choclan  
"You were being mean to me first. Why were _you_ being mean to _me_?" Choclan asked Minty back


	6. Chapter 6: She Isn't Evil

"Oh… I wasn't being mean… I'm sorry if I sounded mean" Minty said setting everything straight  
"Oh… I'm sorry for mean then" Choclan apologised  
"Anyways, I know what Kendra is up to… and I need your help to stop her" Minty whispered to Choclan  
"What? What is she doing?" Choclan was very confused. Kendra wasn't the evil type… at least he thought she wasn't  
"She using Taffyta! Haven't you noticed that she's been gone since she was found in the castle?" Minty explained  
"How do you know about that?" Choclan asked  
"I've been following Kendra… I heard her before the Random Roster Race… She was nervous and Vanellope said 'don't worry it's in your code' and then she said 'oh, yeah… my code'. She sounded super suspicious" Minty explained further  
"But Kendra _isn't_ evil…" Choclan defended Kendra  
"She _is_! Just… can you help me?" Minty said as she looked Choclan in the eyes  
"Sure… what should I do?" Choclan agreed  
"Talk to Vanellope… For some reason she won't listen to me. She'll listen to you…"  
"Minty? Do you know where Vanellope is?" Kendra said walking over to Choclan and Minty  
"Oh…um…Vanellope? She's…um…at the…um… castle" Minty said nervously as she walked away from Choclan and Kendra she whispered to Choclan  
"Just talk to her okay?"  
"Okay…" Choclan whispered back  
"What was that about?" Kendra asked Choclan  
"Don't worry… It's nothing" Choclan said trying to keep Mintys conversation with him a secret  
"Okay… well I'm gonna go to the castle and talk to Vanellope" Kendra said then walked towards the castle  
"See ya…" Choclan said to Kendra. Choclan sat down and started to think…

_She isn't evil. I know it. Why would she use Taffyta for evil? I need to talk to Vanellope, though. I promised Minty I would. What if she is evil? What would she do? What COULD she do? I'm gonna talk to Vanellope… She'll know what to do_

"Vanellope… Can I talk to you?" Kendra said as she walked into the main room of the castle  
"Of course you can!" Vanellope said as she walked in from one of the other rooms "Talk away!"  
"I have a feeling that Minty is _plotting_ against me… I don't know why but she was talking to Choclan before and kept looking back at me…"  
"Minty _isn't_ evil… I've known her for ages. She's hasn't always been nice but she's definitely _not_ evil. Funny… Ralph said the same sort of thing a while ago. He said you were 'too nice'. That's silly, isn't it?"  
"Yeah…" Kendra said looking down  
"Look…Minty isn't evil. She was probably just joking. It's all fun and games with her. I'll keep an eye on Minty for you. Don't worry. It'll all be good!" Vanellope said patting Kendra on the back. Kendra smiled and walked out. A while after Kendra had left Choclan walked in saying "Vanellope… I need to talk to you…"  
"Okay… what's on ya mind, Sleepyhead?" Vanellope said teasing Choclan  
"I think that Kendra is using Taffyta. I remembered when Taffyta was on the floor. You said 'this has never happened before'"  
"That's true. After that she asked me if I was feeling any different… I'm not sure what that means… but I'll keep an eye on her for you" Vanellope said smiling at Choclan  
"For Minty… actually…" Choclan corrected her  
"That changes it…" Vanellope said as she waved Choclan goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Second That

"Hey Choclan… can you come with me?" Kendra asked Choclan  
"Sure…" Choclan said confused as he followed Kendra to the top of a mountain where you could she everything. From the starting line to Diet Cola Mountain  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Kendra asked sitting down  
"Yeah…" Choclan said mesmerised by the view  
"Sit down" Kendra said as Choclan looked down at her and sat down "It's my favourite place to go… Away from everyone else…"  
"What do you do up here?"  
"Think…" Kendra said still looking into the distance  
"Cool…"  
"I found this place when I got lost… happy coincidence I guess…" Kendra giggled looking at Choclan "Do you like it here?" Kendra continued  
"Yeah... It's nice and quiet. I should go… I'm getting sleepy again" Choclan said getting up. As he walked away he saw Vanellope walking up towards Kendra  
"You should talk to her… she seems sad…" Choclan whispered to Vanellope. She nodded and continued walking up  
"You okay? You seem down" Vanellope asked Kendra. She sat down and turned towards Kendra  
"I'm fine. I'm just thinking…"  
"About what?" Vanellope asked. She knew she had to find out a little more about Kendra. She wanted to prove Minty wrong. She knew Kendra wasn't evil  
"Like winning races… and fitting in…" Kendra said looking at Vanellope  
"People love you! And you're an amazing racer!" Vanellope said making Kendra smile "Are you sure that's it?"  
"Well…I prefer not to talk about it…"  
"Come on! Spill the jelly beans!"  
"I like someone… but I'm not saying who…" Kendra blurted out  
"Really? You don't need to tell me who…" Vanellope said getting up and walking away  
"What does that mean?"  
"Don't worry…" Vanellope started to skip away

"Pst! Choclan! Come here!" Minty whispered from behind a tree  
"Yes?" Choclan whispered back  
"Did you talk to Vanellope for me?"  
"Yes… She said she'll keep an eye on Kendra" Choclan told Minty  
"Sweet! I overheard her saying to Vanellope that I was plotting against her… She's trying to get Vanellope to think that _I'm _the evil one"  
"But… you _are_ sort of plotting against her…" Choclan informed Minty  
"But I'm doing this to save the game… Just keep an eye on Kendra too. Get on her good side"  
"I will"  
"Thanks" Minty said and then she punched Choclan in the arm and then hugged him tightly "Bye!" then she skipped away leaving Choclan standing alone and very confused  
"What is wrong with that girl? She's so confusing…" Choclan said to himself  
"I'll second that" A strange voice called from above him.


	8. Chapter 8: Too Quick To Anger

**I feel so loved because we got our first review :') Thank you to that random quest who sent in a review *kisskiss* Love you :3**

* * *

Choclan looked up and saw a girl sitting in a tree "You're a pretty good racer by the way" the girl added  
"Who are you?" Choclan said sternly  
"No need to be rude… I'm Adorabeezle" She said jumping down from the tree  
"Nice to meet you" Choclan said yawning  
"You sleepy?" Adorabeezle asked  
"Yeah… not been sleepy that much lately"  
"How come?"  
"Can't say… I'm trying to disprove something… but I can say that it's _very_ confusing. The more I look into it the worse it gets"  
"Oh… have you met any racers?" Adorabeezle asked Choclan  
"Just Kendra and Vanellope…" Choclan said looking at Adorabeezle who was very interested into the boring thing he had to say  
"Ahh… I don't talk to any other racers…"  
"Why? You're one of the original racers, aren't you?" Choclan was very confused  
"Yeah, I know… ever since the game reset they never speak to me… They used to because I would join in basically _torturing_ Vanellope"  
"Why would you torture her?" Choclan seemed a little horrified  
"Long story" Adorabeezle didn't want to explain it all  
"Okay… but why don't you talk to them?" Choclan was beginning to regret talking to her. She didn't seem to get to the point quickly  
"They think I'm weird"  
"Why? You seem pretty normal to me…" Choclan looked at her. She was a racer, she was nice enough. What was wrong with her?  
"Just because I'm different" Adorabeezle said grabbing onto a tree branch and starting to swing on it  
"You don't look different"  
"No… I _sound_ different" She explained. Choclan began to realise that her voice _did_ sound different. She sounded very posh. Not like the other racers  
"You do sort of sound different" Choclan pointed out making her a little upset  
"Are you gonna tease me too?" She said angrily as she jumped down from the tree branch  
"No! Of course not… I don't tease people… You have an American flag shirt on…what's with that?" Choclan said calming her down  
"To fit in…" She had calmed down a bit  
"Don't you have a clone… or a twin? Isn't she the same as you?" Choclan pointed out  
"Nougetsia? She's my _re-colour_" Adorabeezle corrected Choclan  
"Oh… isn't she the same as you though?" Choclan was definitely regretting talking to her. She seemed too quick to anger and was very hard to get anything out of her. She seemed _very_ secretive  
"She may look like me but she's not the same as me" Adorabeezle said angrily  
"Oh… I'm sorry. I can talk to Vanellope for you" Choclan offered to help Adorabeezle. She seemed like she needed a little help. He wasn't going to say that out loud. Might make her angry again  
"You don't need to do that"  
"No! I will. I promise that if anyone teased you again they'll have to go through me"  
"That's really cool, Choclan" She smiled at Choclan. That was the first time he saw her smiling. She was very stern at first but had seemed to become happier that she wasn't being bullied  
"Friends?" She said extending her arm out  
"Sure…" Choclan said shaking her hand. She smiled and jumped back up to the tree branch. As he got up he thought to himself "People around here are really nice…"


	9. Chapter 9: Are You Glitching?

"Choclan?" Kendra said waking up Choclan  
"Huh? What time is it? I must've slept for a while" Choclan said rubbing his eyes  
"I'm not sure… We should head back though" Kendra said extending her hand out  
"Yeah…" Choclan said as he grabbed her hand and got up  
"Oh… I need to talk to Vanellope. I'll see you later" Choclan waved goodbye to Kendra and walked toward the castle  
"Oh… okay… bye" Kendra sighed waving goodbye

"Hey, Vanellope?" Choclan said calling out to Vanellope who was nowhere to be seen  
"Choclan? Hey! What's up?" Vanellope said skipping toward him  
"Adorabeezle was talking to me earlier and said that the racers were picking on her for her British accent. I was wondering if you could sort something out for her." Choclan explained  
"No picks on Adora… Are you sure she said that?" Vanellope denied  
"I'm sure… She seemed really down about it"  
"If I see any racers picking on her I'll do something! But I have to go help Citrusella… She got her cart stuck again" Vanellope sighed. Choclan laughed and waved goodbye.

As Kendra was walking home she bumped into Minty as she ran by  
"Sorry Minty… I didn't see you there. How are you?" Kendra asked  
"Oh, hey! Oh…uh… I'm uh… okay…I guess" Minty didn't want to say anything about Kendra's plan. She didn't want Kendra to know that she knows  
"Yeah… Is anything wrong?" Kendra asked. Minty knew Kendra was getting suspicious  
"Oh…no…I've…uh… Gotta go… See ya!" Minty said and ran away

"Hey Kendra. What did Minty want?" Choclan asked Kendra  
"Nothing…" Kendra sniffled and ran away  
"Woah! What was that about?" Choclan said chasing after Kendra  
"What do you want?!" Kendra yelled at Choclan  
"Why are you upset? What did Minty say to you?" Choclan said trying to calm Kendra down  
"She didn't say anything! That's the thing!" Kendra yelled at Choclan again  
"Why did that make you sad?" Choclan said confused  
"Every time I try to talk to someone they act like they don't like me… I just wanna fit in"  
"I'm sure people like you" Choclan reassured Kendra  
"I doubt it…" Kendra sniffled and then wiped her eyes  
"They do!"  
"All I want to do is win _one_ race…" Kendra said and then glitched black and red "Just _one race_… And then people might like me…"  
"Are you… Are you glitching? Stay here I'll get some help!" Choclan said running to the castle  
"I thought if I left my _own_ world for this then I could be treated differently… I could be happy"


	10. Chapter 10: Maybe People Would Like Me

**Post ALL the chapters...**

* * *

"Vanellope? Vanellope!" Choclan screamed  
"What is it!?" Vanellope said running towards Choclan  
"Kendra is glitching out and I have no idea why! She was acting really weird then I saw her glitch. I thought I would tell you" Choclan explained  
"Where is she?" Vanellope asked quickly  
"Follow me!" Choclan ordered then ran off. Vanellope followed closely behind him. When they got to where Kendra was sitting she was gone  
"Kendra? Where did you go?" Choclan yelled  
"Don't come near me?" Kendra screamed from behind a tree. Choclan and Vanellope followed her voice and found her crying behind a large candy cane tree  
"Why are you glitching?" Vanellope asked  
"I thought maybe if I used a cheat… I could've won… People would like me…" Kendra explained  
"You used a cheat! You could have killed the entire game! And it's not gonna make people like you… especially when they find out" Vanellope yelled at Kendra for her carelessness  
"They wouldn't have found out… Now no one likes me" Kendra said then looked at Vanellope "I'll show them…" Kendra stood up and sprinted to the castle  
"Where are you going?!" Vanellope and Choclan said together. Then both of them ran after her  
"Kendra! We can erase the cheat! No one will ever know!" Vanellope said running after Kendra. Kendra stopped in her tracks  
"There's no erasing a cheat once it's been done…" Kendra said then continued running to the castle "If I can't have my happy ending then neither can you!" When Kendra reached the castle she ran downstairs to the coding room. She put her hands on a giant switched labelled 'Shut Down'  
"If I pull this switch then everything will be over…"  
"Kendra! No! Wait!" Vanellope ran into the Code Room followed by Choclan  
"Why do you care all of a sudden?!" Kendra screamed at Vanellope  
"Because you're putting everyone at risk! Everyone in the game loves you! No one knows about what you did to Taffyta!" Vanellope yelled at Kendra  
"Minty knows! She's gonna tell everyone! If I stop then I'll be affected by the cheat my whole life" Kendra started to cry. She was still holding onto the 'Shut Down' switch  
"I know what to do! Don't do anything! I'll be back!" Vanellope said running out of the castle  
"Stay here Kendra" Choclan said quickly walking into the Coding Room  
"What are you doing?" Kendra said turning towards Choclan letting go of the switch  
"Extracting the cheat into my code"  
"You can't do that!" Kendra said chasing after him  
"Too late…" Choclan said as he fell to the floor "If I die then the cheat dies too"  
"You'll just regenerate!" Kendra said crying  
"I know that you weren't a part of the update. You were hacked in. And so was I" Choclan confessed  
"But… I can't let you do this!" Kendra said as Choclan glitched red and black. Minty walked in and ran to Choclan. She gave Kendra a dirty look  
"What did you do to him, Kendra?!" Minty screamed at Kendra  
"I… did this… to… to save her…" Choclan said kneeling on the floor  
"If you're doing this… Then I'm doing it too" Kendra said kneeling next to Choclan  
"You're so selfish!" Minty screamed at Kendra "He lying on the floor close to death and all you can think of is destroying your codes! We have to save him!" Kendra started to bawl after Minty mean comment  
"Kendra! Don't… please… I've done this to save you…" Choclan said looking at Kendra  
"Why is this happening, Choclan?" Minty asked falling to her knees  
"She had a… a cheat. I took it from her… I… I can't take this much longer… but you have to stop her from destroying herself" Choclan looked at Minty trusting her to save Kendra  
"I'm not doing this… She's the one who created this mess! Now you're dying instead of her?!" Minty started to cry "Why should she be the one who lives?"  
"I had to. To save her… and all of you" Choclan said as Kendra and Minty kneeled on each side "She lives because… because I love her"  
"What?!" Minty screamed "How can you love her!? She's the one who did this to you?"  
"I don't care! She did it so people would like her… And it's people like _you _who made her feel like this" Choclan said blaming it on Minty. Making her feel terrible  
"I never hated her in the first place! Now I do! And it's all because of what she's done that's made me hate her! Almost destroying my best friend's code! Putting all our lives at risk! Lying to _everyone_"  
Minty screamed looking at Kendra. Kendra put her hands over her face and got up. She walked over to Coding Room. She paused.  
"What have I done? What have I created!?" Kendra screamed  
"I… I can't take this… You're on your own…" Minty got up and ran away  
"Wait! I need you to stop her!" Choclan said calling after Minty who was already gone  
"Where's…where is Vanellope? She would know what to do." Choclan said looking at the door. He was still kneeling on the floor in pain. Unknown to Kendra current location.


	11. Chapter 11: You Can't Blame Yourself!

**Shortest chapter ever :P Oh well...**

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Adorabeezle said walking into the castle. She spotted Choclan on the floor and ran over to him.  
"Are… are you okay?" Adorabeezle asked  
"I'm…I'll be o-okay" Choclan answered "I need you to… to stop Kendra" Choclan said to Adorabeezle  
"Uh…oh…okay. Can do…" Adorabeezle said getting up and running to Coding Room. When she reached the door it was locked with Kendra inside  
"Kendra!? You can't blame yourself! Just… don't listen to Minty!" Adorabeezle shouted to Kendra through the door  
"Maybe Minty is right… I made this mess" Kendra said through the door  
"Don't blame yourself! It was just a mistake!" Adorabeezle comforted  
"Kendra… Please… Don't… Don't do this…" Choclan said with his final breath "For me…" Choclan fell onto his side. Adorabeezle ran over to him. Choclan was dead. Adorabeezle was strong. She wanted to break down and cry. But she didn't. Choclan's body faded and Adorabeezle heard Kendra.  
"I'm responsible for his death…" Kendra said to herself. She didn't know what to do. The happy music of Sugar Rush pounded through her head making her dizzy. She couldn't see anything besides the lights that lit up the Coding Room. She was speechless but most importantly. In pain. She got up and ran out of the castle. She never wanted to race or visit their mountain ever again. She never wanted to return.

* * *

**The end ^_^ (Not really) Here's the second one s/9068226/1/Change-Your-Code**


End file.
